Feliciano's Fire
by GIRZim232
Summary: Feliciano and Lovino Vargas are brothers with pyrokenisis who are accepted into Rosewood Academy, a school for students from around the world who are "gifted", born with a supernatural ability of some sort. EDIT: The sequel is out.
1. Arrival

**Hello everybody, and welcome to my fourth attempt at completing a Fanfiction story. I really don't know why I don't try writing some oneshots in order to have something that's finished…. In any case please enjoy this chapter, read and review **_**please**_**. I think the lack of reviews is part of why I didn't end up continuing my Bleach fanfiction. Also, this story is meant to be the first in a series so I might actually be able to finish it…. Maybe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any related characters. I also do not own X-Men or Sky High, which is where some of the inspiration for this story was drawn.**

The Gifted Series:

Feliciano's Fire

The first thing Lovino Vargas noticed as the taxi arrived at their destination was the sheer size of the school.

"_Is this the place?" _his younger brother Feliciano asked, choosing his native language over the small amount of English the two bothered to learn before leaving Italy.

"_Well what do you think, stupid?" _was his reply.

"_That this has to be it because we've stopped."_

"_There you have it."_ The two then got out of the taxi and collected their things. Lovino wondered for the hundredth time why they were sent to a boarding school in the United States. Feliciano looked up and noticed a Japanese student standing by them.

"Do you speak English?" the student asked.

"No." Lovino said, irritated that such a dumb question was asked. The Japanese student then put a hand on each of the Vargas brother's shoulders. Both experienced a sensation that they were being thrown some great distance while spinning at ridiculous speeds. Once this passed the Japanese student removed his hands.

"How about now?" he asked with a blank expression on his face.

"What the hell did you do to us?" asked Lovino.

"I feel siiicckk…" Feliciano whined.

"Do not worry, that will pass soon." The boy said, "To answer your question, I taught you English, it is very useful here. Although this school accepts people from all over the world the staff prefers English." Lovino stared at the boy, stupefied and irritated at the same time.

"Ohhhh…. What else can you do?" asked Feliciano as he went back to his cheery self.

"I would rather not say, by the way I'm Honda Kiku, I was sent to be your guide."

"Honda? That's an interesting name…" Feliciano said with a confused smile.

"In Japan we use the family name first."

"Could we go on the damn tour now?" Lovino grumbled. Kiku smiled, "Of course, I'm sure that you two would like to be able to settle in. First we'll see where all the major buildings are."

The brothers picked up their bags and followed Kiku. They went to where the largest buildings were first.

"These are the school buildings, on the left is the Elementary school, on the right is the Middle school. You will be going there, Feliciano." Said Kiku.

"Wait a second, how do you know his name?" asked Lovino.

"I was told your names and ages when I was assigned to be your tour guide." Kiku replied. "Behind both is the High school. The students that attend Rosewood Academy are divided up into these three schools based on their ages following the pattern used for schools in this country." They then go to a building near the school. "This is the dining hall, it is open for use for most of the day. There are places to sit and eat here but students are allowed to eat anywhere on the campus." Next they go to another cluster of buildings. "These are the dormitories, the smaller one is where all the youngest students stay and there is much stricter supervision. The other two are where all the other students stay, the rooms are for two people and the administrative office tries to keep people of similar ages together… Now I shall take you to the office to get your room keys."

"Finally…." Lovino said with a sigh. Once they receive their keys, Kiku leads them to their rooms.


	2. Settling In

**Woo! A second chapter in less than twenty-four hours, I'm on a roll. FYI: Italics mean that a character is speaking a language besides English, usually their native one. Use context clues to figure it out, there won't be a lot of characters that are more than bilingual. Also I'm pleased with the amount of hits the first chapter got, please, please, please read and review. Reviews keep me motivated and let me know what I can do better. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any other media that inspired this story.**

Kiku led the brothers into the dormitory building they were going to stay in.

"First we'll go to Lovino's room…" he said.

"I'm not staying with my brother?" Lovino asked.

"No…. as I've said the administration tries to keep students of the same age together." They get on an elevator that takes them to the third floor. As they get out of the elevator Lovino can hear muffled noise that he assumed had to be some sad excuse for music. "_My God, please not that one…." _He thought to himself as they approached the door where the music seemed to come from_. _Attached to the front of the door were two note cards_, one with _"G. Beilschmidt" typed on it. Written in black marker underneath the name was "The Amazing Awesomeness, greatest thing to walk the earth." The other card read "L. Vargas."

"Shit…." Lovino said. At that moment the door flew open, reveling an albino with fierce red eyes and a mad grin on his face.

"Well, I was beginning to wonder when you were going to show up." He said, grin getting wider. "I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt and since you decided to show up two weeks late for school I decide all the rules in our room!" Lovino's eye twitched in irritation, he then turned to Kiku, "I have to live with THAT?"

"All rooming assignments are final…." He said. Feliciano peeked out from behind Kiku.

"This is where I can find you if I need anything?" He asked his older brother. Gilbert's grin disappeared as he raised an eyebrow and adjusted the way he was standing to see around Lovino and Kiku. He then grabbed Lovino's head and shoved him to the side. "What an adorable little brother you have!" Gilbert exclaimed, his grin returning.

"Touch my little brother and I'll burn you to a crisp!" Lovino yelled, "And let GO of my HEAD!" Lovino then pulled away, managing to trip and knock over an empty birdcage.

"Hey shit-for-brains watch where you're falling down! You're lucky Gilbird wasn't in there!" Feliciano looked up and saw a little yellow bird sitting on Gilbert's head.

"Aww, how cute." He said. Lovino got up and then the birdcage was levitated back to where it was.

"Don't talk to him Feli, I'm sure that he's nothing but trouble."

"Tch, I'm not the one who decided to be negative about the living arrangements. But that's all right, I'm sure we'll get along soon enough. I'm too awesome not to like." Said Gilbert. Lovino dropped his bags near the door. "I want to meet who my little brother is staying with…" Kiku nodded, "Alright, Feliciano is actually staying with Gilbert's brother…"

"WHAT?" Lovino yelled, outraged.

"Is he scary like Gilbert?" Feliciano asked.

"Do not worry, he is not quite as loud as his older brother." Said Kiku. The group headed toward the elevator and went down to the second floor.

They arrived at the entrance to the room Feliciano would be sharing with Gilbert's brother. Kiku knocked on the door. A boy with blond hair and blue eyes answered the door.

"Ah, hello Kiku. Did you need me for something?" the boy asked. Feliciano noticed that his roommate was serious but otherwise had a calm demeanor.

"I have your roommate with me." Responded Kiku. Feliciano stepped forward and looked around the room. Everything was neatly organized and half the room was bare.

"I've kept all my things in as little space as possible in preparation for your arrival." The boy said.

"Thanks, by the way I'm Feliciano Vargas."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Ludwig Beilschmidt." Feliciano smiled brightly. He then rushed forward, grabbed Ludwig's hand and started shaking it vigorously.

"You know I've never really had a friend before, and because we'll be living together we'll be best friends forever. I know it, we'll share all our secrets and tell ghost stories, but not ones that are too scary. Also we'll do everything together, well within reason…." Feliciano went on and on while Ludwig looked uncomfortable.

"_Feliciano, remember personal space_." Said Lovino.

"_Oh… Right." _Feliciano then started the unpacking proc_ess._

Lovino looked around, "_Are you gonna be alright without my help?_" he asked.

"_Of course, plus I know where to find you if I do need help." _

"_Right… just don't bother me if it isn't important_." Lovino said, mentally cursing the fact that he had to return to the chaos pit that the school assigned him to live in.

"_Ok, see you later." _Said Feliciano.


	3. Lovino and the Bad Touch Trio

**Hello good people, I'm back once again bringing you the third chapter of this story. This morning I found out that two people put this story on their story alert list, a big thank you to Kyuusoku and cookysncreme for taking an interest in this fic. As usual I would appreciate reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or other media that inspired this story.**

A three year old Lovino was playing on the floor when his father walked into the room.

"_Do you enjoy being a big brother Lovi?"_

"_I guess, as long as he doesn't take my stuff I'll be okay with him." _ Lovino said as he continued to play. The floor then caught on fire. Lovino's father grabbed some water and put it out.

"_Oopsie…." _Said Lovino. His father smiled.

"_It's ok, you just have to be careful."_ He then sat down next to his first-born. _"You have a lot of responsibility Lovi, as someone who's gifted and as an older brother."_

"_What if I hurt Feli?"_ Lovino asked with some concern. _"Would it be better to give him away?"_ His father shook his head.

"_There's a good chance that your little brother is gifted too, some other families may not know how to deal with that. You and your brother will have to be there for each other."_

In the present, fifteen-year old Lovino was woken up by his loud German roommate.

"We have class today, if you don't get up and ready soon I won't help you find your way."

"What's your damn problem?" he shouted, irritated that he couldn't get more sleep. He looked up and stared Gilbert dead in the eye. This only seemed to amuse Gilbert.

"I only stuck around to offer my awesome assistance because I was told that you and I have all the same classes. Now get your ass out of bed unless you want to get in trouble for skipping on your first day. I really don't care." Gilbert said with his signature smirk. He then turned on his heels and left the room. Lovino grumbled to himself as he got out of bed. He managed to trip over some of Gilbert's cloths that were on the floor. Unlike Ludwig, Gilbert made no effort to live as though someone would be sharing the small quarters with him. After finding the showers, using them and getting dressed Lovino left the dormitory building.

He walked toward the High School building, upon arriving he was irritated to find Gilbert waiting outside. With Gilbert were two other students, one with wavy blond hair that went to his shoulders, blue eyes and fair skin. The other had brown hair that was short and messy, green eyes and a darker skin tone that was similar to Lovino's. Gilbert noticed his new roommate and walked over to him with a grin.

"Alright, now that you are here you get to meet my friends. Over here is Francis Bonnefey, and the other is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Guys, this is my roommate Lovino Vargas." The other two basically size him up.

"What do you think Francis?" Antonio asked.

"He could mean trouble unless we make sure he won't take all the beautiful people away…." Francis said with a smirk as he walked around Lovino. There was something about the Frenchman that made Lovino feel like running for the hills as fast as he could. As this was going on another student walked up to the four of them.

"Shouldn't you be heading to class Gilbert? It isn't polite to drag the new student down with you." The new person said. The student had brown hair, wore glasses and had a small mole near his mouth. Lovino also noted that he was dressed very formally. Gilbert shot the student an angry glare.

"Mind your own damn business Roderick, we were just heading to class."

"Is that any way to talk to your older cousin?" Roderick said indignantly. Gilbert took a step closer to his cousin.

"I'll talk to you how I want." He said in a dangerous tone. Francis put a hand on Gilbert's shoulder, "Come on, we should go to class today. Just forget about it, he wasn't trying to start anything." He said in a strange tone of voice. Gilbert immediately relaxed.

"I hate that power of yours." He said. Roderick then turned to Lovino, "It is nice to meet you, I'm Roderick Edelstein. I'm a Junior here and if you have any questions you can feel free to ask me."

"Thanks, you seem to be smarter than the potato-head I was forced to live with anyway. I'm Lovino Vargas." Roderick nodded. "It must have been a pain growing up with pyrokenisis that emerged that early…"

Lovino's eyes widened in surprise, "So you're a detector?"

"Yes, I am able to see what a person's gift is and I can tell how long it's been apparent. Most people who are gifted don't see their ability emerge until they are around their teens, sometimes it emerges before ten. But for an ability to become apparent before the age of six is incredibly rare. How many people in your family are gifted?" Lovino looked around as he thought about it. "I don't know….. as far as I've been told it's rarer not to be gifted in my family. All my grandparents are but my parents aren't….."

Roderick nodded, "That makes sense. It's more common for gifts to emerge early in families that are heavily gifted." Roderick then headed towards the school. "Are we meeting in the usual place today?"

"Yeah, be there no later than three o'clock." Gilbert said as they followed Roderick into the school. Lovino trailed behind having no idea what they were talking about.


	4. The First Day

**I'm so glad that people are interested in this story. Special thanks to Ayasel, EhCanuck, Italy Lover99, and SpicyItalianRomano for adding this story to their alerts list; and to KaityKat135 and WannaDieMiku for adding this story to their favorites. As with every chapter I will implore the readers to take a little time and review. I do like knowing if I'm doing things right or if there is anything I should change. I would also like to thank SpicyItalianRomano and for the reviews. Rubyredroses1 gets extra special thanks for doing all three.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or related characters.<strong>

"I'm really sorry about this morning Ludwig." Feliciano said as they walked to class. After waking up to an empty room, Feliciano panicked and went running in search of his roommate, forgetting his key as he left. Unfortunately Ludwig forgot his key as well, which was a rare occurrence forthe young German.

"Its fine, luckily for us Gilbert was up already…" he said they kept walking.

"So how did your brother unlock the door without a key?"

"He has the ability to move metal using a magnetic field that is present around him." Feliciano smiled brightly "So it's like my fire?"

"I guess so…" he said. The two boys kept walking to the Middle School. Feliciano admired the landscape around him. "It's so pretty here… So what do we have first today?"

"Gifted Studies….. It's basically the history behind being gifted."

"Oh! Sounds fun!" the Italian replied. Feliciano continues to smile, when they arrive in the classroom they find a boy with blond hair and blue eyes juggling some of the desks.

"Hahahahaha! What should my next trick be?" he asked. Ludwig walked up to him scowling "You could put the desks down where you found them. I would like you to meet someone." The boy caught the desks easily and put them down.

"Alright, so who do you want me to meet?" the boy asked. Feliciano noted that this boy was the only person he had met so far that had an American accent. Ludwig pulled Feliciano forward.

"This is my roommate, Feliciano Vargas." He said with typical seriousness. Feliciano smiled and waved.

"Nice to meet you dude, my name is Alfred F. Jones. You can call me Al if you like, but if you use my first and last name you have to use my middle initial because it sounds more heroic that way."

"It's nice to meet you too." Said Feliciano. Alfred grinned and shook his hand.

"So where're you from?"

"I come from Italy, my family lives in the North part of the country."

"That's cool, I lived in the Midwest for a while until my dad decided that we needed to move to New York." The teacher then walked into the room, "All right class and sit down. We're about ready to start."

The students all went to their seats. A boy who looked a lot like Alfred shot a glare at him.

"Oops… Sorry Mattie." Alfred said to the boy.

"Today's a special day class, because we have a new face among us. Do you want to come to the front of the room and introduce yourself?" the teacher asked with a smile. Feliciano got up and walked to the front of the room. He took a deep breath and started "My name is Feliciano Vargas. I come from Italy, I like painting, cooking and music. Let's see… I'm twelve years old and I have two brothers." The teacher smiled and politely said "I think that's enough about you Feliciano. Now would you care to share what you know about where gifted people come from?" Feliciano looked as though he were thinking for a moment.

"Well the first gift was Magic, and it emerged in very ancient times. Magic users had the potential to shape the world in any way they wanted. They were also only limited by their knowledge of what was around them. It wasn't until sometime after the middle ages that individualized gifts emerged, which resulted in Magic becoming very rare." He said. Ludwig was somewhat surprised that his ditzy roommate knew that much.

"Very good, now what can you tell the class about the classifications of gifts today?" the teacher asked.

"Today different gifts are divided into four classes. Class A, B, C, and D."

"And what defines each?"

"Class A gifts can hurt others really bad. Class B gifts are for defense and include anything that can prevent harm to the person with the gift. Class C gifts are about either finding things or keeping things from being found. Class D gifts are super-enhanced versions of the senses or body systems."

"Very good Feliciano, it seems that you won't have any trouble catching up with the class. Please take your seat now." Feliciano smiled and went back to his seat and the teacher started the lesson. Ludwig leaned over towards Feliciano and got his attention.

"You need something?" Feliciano asked his roommate.

"How did you know all that? Most of us had no idea about any of this until the first day." Ludwig said in response.

"Real easy, my grandpa told me and my big brother all of this." Feliciano said as he took out a notebook.

"And you said you had two brothers?"

"Yeah my little brother is not gifted though, or at least it hasn't become apparent yet if he is."

"I see…." The boys ended their conversation and the teacher continued the lesson.

**I won't always include an author's note at the beginning and the end of the chapter but I just wanted to mention that the third Vargas brother is the Principality of Seborga. I don't know why but I wanted to include him in the series. He likely won't be an important character. **


	5. Falling in with Bad Company

**Hello everyone. I am back again bringing you the fifth chapter. I've reached the point where it will get more difficult to thank users individually for their reviews, and adding this story to their favorites and author alerts list so now I'm going to right a general thank you to everyone who did these things. Please read and review, I do like reviews very much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or related characters.**

Lovino walked out of the school, glad for the day to be over. He hoped to just be able to go to his room and do his homework before Gilbert showed up and completely eliminated the chance of doing anything productive. That hope was dashed when Lovino was picked from behind by Francis and Antonio.

"WAAAHHHG! Put me down you crazy frog-bastard!" he yelled as he struggled to escape. Gilbert just laughed at the scene.

"Don't worry Lovi, we're not gonna hurt you. We're taking you to meet our friends." Said Antonio. Lovino looked horrified, "There are more weirdos like you?"

"They are not weirdos, Vargas. They are people I deemed awesome enough to bask in my presence." Gilbert corrected. Lovino rolled his eyes, he then conjured fire in his hands.

"Yikes!" Antonio yelled. Both teens released their captive. Gilbert clapped his hands.

"Good job, you've got some guts. I didn't think you'd be willing to use your gift unless you had to." Lovino just glared at his roommate, "What the hell are you going on about?"

"It's a surprise, first you have to meet our friends. It's required." He said with his trademark grin. Lovino smoothed his cloths out, "Fine, but don't have your lackey's carry me dammit!" Gilbert laughed again.

"Well then, let's get going." Francis said.

Lovino followed the three friends to an unused storage room. In the room was Roderick, a girl with long brown hair and a flower hair clip, and a boy with slightly wavy blond hair and purple eyes. The boy appeared to be much younger than the others.

"Oh, you decided to bring him along then." Roderick said when he noticed them enter the room.

"I thought that you didn't like your cousin… why did you include him in the group that can 'bask in your presence'?" Lovino asked.

"I tolerate him…. It's mostly because he has boss piano skills." Gilbert stated flatly.

"Did I hear correctly? Did you just compliment me Gilbert?" Roderick asked raising an eyebrow.

"I will neither confirm nor deny that, besides I'll always be more awesomely manly than you." Roderick sat down with his drink "I always thought I was in this group because Elizabeta refused to participate unless I was here…." Gilbert went silent and looked at the girl "Is that true? We have been friends for a long time and you would only be here because of Roddy?" She put a hand on her hip, "There needs to be someone here who won't just go along with your crazy ideas. Plus Mathew wasn't in the group at the time so it had to be Roderick." Lovino just stared at them confused. Gilbert looked up, "Fine screw you, being alone is too much fun anyway…." He then turned to Roderick "You ruined her, ever since she started dating you she stopped being fun!" Francis sighed, "We can argue about this later, right now we need to introduce Lovino to the others." Gilbert nodded, he then grabbed his roommate and dragged him in front of the others.

"You already met Roderick this morning. Right next to him is his on- and- off girlfriend, Elizabeta Hedervey. The younger one is Mathew Williams, who I call Birdie." Lovino nodded at all of them.

"Everyone, this is Lovino Vargas. He is my roommate and he needs friends. Since he is my roommate I think its destiny for him to be a part of our awesome little club. What do you all think?" Mathew smiled, "Well I'm fine with it, the more the merrier, eh?" Roderick stepped forward, "I don't care one way or another, I'm sure that you'll make a decision regardless of our opinions on the matter." Francis laughed, Gilbert shot him a glare.

"It's true my friend, you go with whatever you want to do even if the others would rather do something different. I of course am in agreement with you on this, I think he would be a wonderful addition to the group." Lovino shuddered when Francis threw him a wink. "Do I get a say in this?" he asked.

"Would you rather be alone here? At least if you hang out with us you'll have some friends here." Antonio said. Lovino grumbled to himself but realized the Spaniard had a point.

"I agree with Mathew, we should include Lovino." Elizabeta said.

"We seem to be in agreement then, welcome to The Bad Company Club."

"The Bad Company Club?" Lovino asked.

"Yes. When we first formed we were the Bad Company Trio, it's what our classmates called us because we were a nuisance when we were together." Antonio said. "Gilbert and I were first."

"Francis used his gift to get in and ended up sticking around because it's interesting with him here." Gilbert said with a grin. Lovino looked a little nervous "What is Francis's gift?"

"Psychic Persuasion, when I'm using it on someone they do what I want them to do." Francis said with a wink. Lovino took several steps back.

"Keep your magic-talking away from me!" he said. Antonio laughed and walked up to Lovino.

"Don't worry Lovi, he's under a contract not to use it on other club members for bad reasons." Lovino turned to him, an angry look on his face, "What the hell makes you think you can call me 'Lovi'? That is a nickname that is only used in my family and it hasn't been used in years." Antonio smiled, "You're so cute when you're angry." Lovino turned red with anger.

"I. Am. Not. CUTE!" he then punched Antonio in the stomach. Everyone laughed and then went to see if Antonio was alright.

"That was awesome, but you know he is right. You are pretty cute, you've got nothing on your brother if he grows up to look like you do, but you could probably get whoever you want." Gilbert said as he helped Antonio up. Lovino looked incredibly horrified "YOU'RE GAY?" he yelled. Gilbert grinned wildly.

"Gay? Psh, I'm too awesome to play for just one team." He declared. Everyone went about deciding what they wanted to do while Lovino was left wondering what he was in for.

**Sorry, another double author note chapter. I decided to change the name of the group because it seemed more appropriate taking the character's respective ages. Also I knew that Gilbert's last line would be in there somewhere. I just didn't know where.**


	6. After School in the Library

**Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter. Funny thing is, the content of this chapter was supposed to be in the last one. I forgot this part but decided to make it a separate chapter because the last chapter was long enough. I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews and adding this story to their favorites list and story alerts list.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or related characters.**

While Lovino was getting acquainted with Gilbert's friends, Feliciano was taken to meet the students Ludwig and Alfred spent time with.

"I should warn you, we run with an older crowd." Alfred said as he led the way to the Library. Feliciano turned to him looking slightly confused.

"Well, it's a bunch of students Gilbert's age who decided to be mentors to the younger students. Arthur Kirkland took Alfred under his wing. I spend time with the group in order to pick up more fighting skills than I could just from being around my brother." Said Ludwig. Feliciano nodded to show that he understood. He then raised his hand like he had another question.

"Dude, we're not in school right now. You don't have to raise your hand." Alfred said.

"I was wondering what Ludwig meant about picking up fighting skills….." Alfred grinned, "You'll see when Francis shows up. He usually doesn't come until later because he hangs out with Gilbert and their group."

"Well yes,he shows up late, assuming that he actually shows up. But I was mainly referring to Yao and Kiku's knowledge of martial arts. My brother has a lot of raw skill when it comes to fighting, but I would like to learn more formal skills." Ludwig said with a serious look on his face. Feliciano kicked a stone that was on the ground, a frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" Ludwig asked.

"…. It's just…. Why do you want to learn how to fight? What makes it necessary to know how to hurt people?" Feliciano said with a concerned look on his face. "We're dangerous enough as it is. Why do you want to know how to fight?" As he continued to speak, his voice filled with anxiety.

"The world isn't always kind to us." Alfred said, Feliciano stopped his rant to listen. "There are people who hate us for our abilities, and those who fear us. Not all people who are gifted are good people. We learn how to fight to defend ourselves against those who can hurt us, not to terrorize those who can't. That's what Arthur told me." Feliciano stared for a moment, "But, why would Ludwig need to learn how to fight? He can't be hurt."

"I want to learn to fight in case I'm being attacked by someone who can hurt me. There are people who are able to remove gifts either by their own gift or other means. You ought to know that normal scientists found a way to temporarily neutralize us, you are a Class A so international law requires that you take a drug before you can get on an airplane." Ludwig explained. Feliciano nodded, "That's true….. I guess I didn't really think about that." They then walked the remainder of the way to the Library in uncomfortable silence. The Library at Rosewood Academy was well furnished, with countless books of all subjects. The carpets and drapes were a dark green. The walls were adorned with reproductions of paintings and the book shelves had the school crest on them. It was spacious enough where certain areas were designated for work so no noise was tolerated and other areas were for general use and people could pass the time with friends and talk as long as they weren't disruptive. Feliciano looked around in awe as they entered the building.

"Wow! There are so many books here!" Feliciano said excitedly, he started bouncing up and down as he scanned the building's interior. Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. Alfred laughed as he joined in Feliciano's good mood.

"Glad you like it here, now let's go meet the others." He said, Feliciano nodded and Ludwig followed the American to one of the large tables. At the table was a teen with messy blond hair, green eyes, and what Feliciano guessed were the world's largest eyebrows. Sitting next to him was Honda Kiku from the day before. Feliciano smiled and waved. The person who waved back had violet eyes, light hair and a frightening aura around him. Feliciano immediately hid behind Ludwig.

"Nice going Ivan, you scared this little kid." The last teen said. He was Chinese and had brown hair long enough to pull into a ponytail that was casually draped over his left shoulder.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ivan said as he set down his things next to the Chinese student. "I was just waving hello to all of you guys."

"Come off it Ivan, we all saw the new student that Alfred and Ludwig brought with them. Don't go off pretending you didn't." the eyebrow guy said with a British accent. He then stood up and walked over to the younger students, "Now who might this be?"

"Our new classmate, his name is Feliciano Vargas." Said Alfred. The eyebrow guy nodded.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland, it's nice to meet you." He said as he reached out to shake Feliciano's hand.

"Nice to meet you too…" he said as he returned the gesture. Alfred grinned and then dragged Feliciano to meet the other group members, "You already met Kiku, and next to him is Yao. The last guy is Ivan."

Feliciano waved nervously at the group.

"It is very nice to see you again Feliciano, I hope that you decide to stay for a while." Kiku said with a small smile. The Japanese student's words calmed Feliciano greatly and he decided to take a seat at the table.

"So out of curiosity what is your ability Feliciano?" Arthur asked.

"Pyrokenisis, same as my big brother."

"I see, it's uncommon to have the same gift appear from parents to children, let alone in siblings." Arthur responded. Alfred started laughing "You're one to talk about uncommon things, being a Magic user and all."

"I can control ice, I guess that makes us rivals." Ivan said with a frightening smile. Feliciano backed up a couple of steps.

"I can control space and time to an extent. I can't take you back in time a hundred years, but if you need to go back a half an hour or so I'm able to help." Said Yao. Feliciano smiled and nodded, "I think I'll get started on my homework if you don't mind….."

"Certainly, just let one of us know if you need help." Arthur said. The group then sits down and talks about random things as they do their homework. There is relative peace until another person showed up. Arthur glared at him, "Why the hell are you here Francis?"

"I am here to do homework, and to mess up your productivity." He said with a smirk.

"Get out of here wanker! No one wants you here." Arthur said as he stood up. Francis grinned "That's a lie, everyone wants me here." He said in a tone of voice that Feliciano couldn't place, but he did know that he suddenly wanted Francis to hang around. Arthur looked angrier than ever.

"How dare you force yourself upon us!" Francis started to snigger.

"Arthur, word choice." Ludwig said. The Englishman sputtered indignantly when he realized what he said. He and Francis proceeded to get into the most impressive fist fight Feliciano had ever seen. The whole group got kicked out of the Library as a result.

"Hahaha! That was awesome dudes. Same time on Monday?" Arthur dusted himself off and sighed, "If they'll let us back in by then…" The group dissipated as everyone headed off to their rooms. Feliciano had his typical cheery demeanor as they walked to their room. They arrived in their room and noticed that it was surprisingly late. The two boys decided that it was time to get ready to go to bed.

"That was something else." Said Feliciano as they started getting ready to go to sleep. Ludwig sighed, "Well, get used to it because that is pretty typical when everyone is together." Feliciano smiles as he gets into bed. "At least things won't be boring. Though, I have to say that Ivan guy is pretty scary."

"Ivan is good at intimidation," said Ludwig, "but you haven't meat his stalker." Feliciano tilts his head sideways and gives his roommate a confused look.

"Well never mind that now, let's get some sleep."

"Right, good night." Feliciano said.

"Good night."


	7. Saturday morning Training

**Welcome to another chapter of Feliciano's Fire. I have to say, when I looked at the number of hits the story got since I posted the previous chapter I almost fell out of my chair. I'm so happy that people are interested in this story. Big thank yous to those who reviewed and added the story to their favorites and alerts list. As always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or related characters.**

The next day Lovino was awake way too early for a Saturday. He rolled over and looked up at his roommate, who all but jumped on the sleeping Italian to wake him.

"Don't you believe in sleeping in?" he said as he imagined feeding the albino to sharks.

"Normally yes, but today is the day our dorm building has to go and practice controlling our gifts. Hurry up, we're gonna be late." He said seriously. Lovino literally dragged himself out of bed and thought to himself, "_This bastard had better stop waking me up like this…"_ Lovino put on cloths and followed his roommate to the Dining Hall.

"I thought you said we were going to be late….." Lovino growled. Gilbert grinned at his roommate, "We do the training after breakfast. Now go get food, you're going to need it." Lovino headed toward where the food was served and found his younger brother already there.

"You're up earlier than I would have guessed." Feliciano turned around and smiled brightly, "Good morning big brother! Did you get enough sleep?"

"More or less, Gilbert decided that he needed to clean the room when I was trying to sleep and he got me up stupidly early today. Apparently we have some training thing to do…" said Lovino as he looked at the food choices trying to decide what he wanted for breakfast.

"Yeah….. Ludwig mentioned that…" Feliciano said looking down. Lovino put a hand on his brother's head, _"You don't have to do anything you don't want to. If you aren't comfortable using your gift around others then it's better if you don't. We can find time to do the training separately. So don't you dare start crying or getting depressed!"_ Feliciano's mood picked up with his brother's words. Lovino silently congratulated himself for being a good brother as they got their food.

"Do you want to eat together?" Lovino asked.

"Sure, we didn't really see each other yesterday." Just then Gilbert ran up to the two of them.

"The awesome me has an awesome idea! All of us should have breakfast together!" Lovino scowled, he was hoping to have a break from his obnoxious roommate. Feliciano smiled and agreed to the proposition, much to his older brother's chagrin.

"Fantastic, now I need to get food…." Gilbert said as he headed towards the source of the bacon smell that filled the area. They all go to the table and eat their breakfasts. Gilbert starts fussing over how cute Ludwig is. "For someone who described himself as 'awesomely manly' yesterday he sure is obsessed with cute things…" Lovino thought to himself.

After they are done with breakfast, the four go to the athletic fields on the school campus. There are already many other students there, practicing their abilities as various teachers go around and offer assistance. Feliciano swallows hard, fearful that Lovino couldn't stop the teachers from making him use his power.

"Yo, what's up guys?" Alfred asked as he literally flew by carrying a huge block of bricks.

"Good morning." Ludwig said.

"You can fly too?" Feliciano asked in awe. Alfred grinned "Of course, now are you guys going to say good morning to Mattie?" Feliciano looked around trying to find this Mattie person. Out of nowhere the boy who glared at Alfred in class materialized.

"What's up Mathew?" Lovino asked.

"You two know each other?" Feliciano asked his brother. Lovino shrugged, "I guess you could say that. He's part of Gilbert's group."

"It's your group too you know." Mathew said to the older Vargas brother. "We didn't get introduced yesterday, my name is Mathew Williams. I'm Alfred's younger brother."

"You two look about the same age." Feliciano observed.

"There's only a year difference. Well, I have to go. The game of hide and seek with the other invisibles will be starting soon." Mathew then ran off.  
>"How can they play hide and seek when everyone is invisible?" Lovino asked.<p>

"It's really more of a game of hide." Gilbert said. Everyone got a laugh then Gilbert headed off to a pile of scrap metal just beyond the fields. Lovino looked around to see where a good spot for them to practice when a teacher walked up to them.

"You two must be the new students. I'm Mr. Johnson, my job right now is to help you practice controlling your gifts."

"We don't need any help, we can handle ourselves fine." Lovino said sharply, careful not to include the more colorful words in his vocabulary.

"That may be, but you two need to at least demonstrate your abilities so I can get a sense of what you are capable of." Mr. Johnson said.

"We're pyro's, what more do you need to know?" Lovino said getting more irritated by the second. The teacher just smiled "I need to know how much fire you two are capable of making, there are others with Pyrokenisis at this school but most of them couldn't light a match when they first got here."

"Well let me tell you, there is no shortage of fire for either of us." Lovino said, "But if it will get you to leave us alone I'll do it." Lovino then produced several tendrils of fire around him. He made them weave around one another in complicated patterns, directing them only with his thoughts. The teacher seemed stunned, "What an impressive display. I'm sure that your brother has something similar to share?" Feliciano shook his head.

"What's wrong?" the teacher asked.

"I'd rather not do it…" Feliciano responded, tensing up slightly. This was a nightmare come true for him. The teacher looked at him puzzled. "Why not?"

"That's none of your damn business. If Feliciano doesn't want to put on a show for you he doesn't have to! I can make sure that he has good control of his gift, now go help some other student before I decide to give you a much more personal demonstration of what I can do!" Mr. Johnson was taken aback, but decided to listen to Lovino given that his ability was no match for the Italian. Ludwig sat and watched all of this happen and was curious about his roommate's hesitation.


	8. A Glimpse into the Past

**Hello all, I'm so glad that everyone has been interested in the story. I don't have much to say this in the author's note this chapter, so enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or related characters.**

When Lovino was seven and Feliciano was four, things changed for the boys. It started with a visit to their grandfather's house.

"_We get to see Grandpa! We get to see Grandpa!"_ Feliciano sang happily. Lovino crossed his arms over his chest, _"Quit you're bouncing, it's not that exciting."_ Feliciano smiled at his brother, _"I know you're excited to show Grandpa how you're better with your fire."_ Lovino remained silent, not wanting to admit that the four year old was right.

The family arrived at their grandfather's place. The two boys rushed to see their Grandpa, who waited at the door.

"_It's good to see you two, you both are getting big! You'll be as tall as me soon."_ He said with a warm smile. Lovino tugged on his grandfather's cloths. _"Grandpa! I need to show you something!"_

"_Hmm? What is it Lovi?"_ Lovino stepped away from the others, with a focused look on his face he held his arms out and produced fire. He guided the fire with his hands, creating different shapes. Feliciano watched in awe as his brother demonstrated his talent with the fire. When Lovino finished his family clapped.

"_Excellent work Lovino, you've come such a long way."_ Their Grandpa said. Feliciano ran over to where his older brother was, _"I want to try! I want to try!"_

"_Go ahead, let's see what you can do Feli."_ Lovino clicked his tongue, _"Don't be disappointed if you aren't as good as me."_ Feliciano didn't hear his brother's jab as he started his display. Feliciano's was equal to his older brother's with brighter, larger flames. Lovino was surprised that his brother was doing that well, and also angry. He was the older brother, so he was supposed to be better at things like this.

"_My goodness Feliciano, you have such talent! He's got to be a prodigy." _ Their Grandpa said to their parents. Lovino stared up in disbelief as his Grandfather went on and on about how great Feliciano was.

"_He might even be the more powerful of the two."_ With that statement Lovino stormed off. Feliciano went after his brother to see if everything was alright.

Lovino sat down by a stream and stared hard at the ground, trying not to cry. He hated the fact that Feliciano was the favorite.

"_Are you alright big brother?"_

Lovino's head snapped up when he heard his younger brother's voice. Feliciano was the last person he wanted to pay attention to him right now.

"_You must really enjoy being the little prince huh, Feliciano…" _

"_Huh, what do you mean?"_ Lovino stood up, turned around and glared at his brother.

"_You know what I mean, how you've got our family around your little fingers! They may think you're so special, but I know better! You're useless!" _Feliciano looked like he was about to cry, Lovino went on without noticing. As the tirade went on Feliciano began to glow, he didn't know what was going on and he didn't like it. Lovino was still oblivious to what was happening.

"_Big brother, help!" _Feliciano yelled. Lovino looked up and noticed that fire started appearing around his younger brother. Within seconds the smaller flames became a huge fire storm. Lovino could only stop and stare as the flames grew larger and larger. Feliciano looked terrified, nothing like this had happened before. Lovino had moments where he couldn't control his gift, but it was nothing like what Feliciano was going through. He snapped into action and attempted to control the flames when he noticed that the fire almost reached the house. Their family ran over and saw what was happening. Not long after, the storm ended. Feliciano passed out from exhaustion. The adults stared at Lovino, who knew he was in trouble from the way they looked at him.

"_I didn't know this would happen…."_ He said, voice trembling slightly. It would be a lie to say he wasn't shaken by what happened. Their Grandpa walked over to Lovino, _"Come with me Lovino."_

"_Yes sir…"_

They went inside the house and to the office. Lovino looked at the floor in his shame.

"_Sit down Lovi."_ Lovino nodded and did as he was asked. His grandfather looked down at him.

"_Care to tell me what happened?"_

"_I-I was upset because you said he was better than me… So when he came to see if I was alright I started yelling."_ His Grandpa listened quietly as Lovino continued to explaining what happened. When he was done Lovino looked down.

"_You know, when I said that Feliciano might be more powerful than you I didn't mean he was better. It's true that he has more fire, which means he can use his power longer without tiring. That comes with a price though."_ Lovino looked up as his grandfather explained this. _"A price?"_

"_Yes, your little brother will always have a harder time preventing his gift from going out of control, which is why I have a job for you, Lovino."_ The child stared, paying full attention to what was being said.

"_What is it?"_

"_The job I have for you is to make sure that your little brother never hurts the people he cares about with his fire. Since you have good control of your own fire I think you can do this, are you willing to take on this task?"_ Lovino nodded and his grandfather smiled at him.

"_Good. Lovino, there's something I want you to know."_

"_What is it?"_ The young boy asked.

"_No matter what, you are just as important to me as Feliciano is." _

In the present day, Feliciano was sitting off by himself as his brother practiced. He wasn't really paying attention to what was going on when his roommate walked over and sat down next to him.

"Is something wrong?" Ludwig asked.

"What do you mean?" Feliciano asked in response.

"You seem less happy than usual, is it because of what happened just then?" Feliciano nodded. "I don't really have good control of my power when I'm under stress, just didn't want to hurt everyone else with it….." Ludwig nodded in understanding.

"So what are you going to do?" he asked.

"I'll just train with my brother, maybe I'll participate in the group training when I feel that it will be safe." The two continued to sit together until everyone was dismissed.


	9. The Bad Company Club Goes to Town

**Hey people, I'm back yet again with chapter. I haven't been able to update because other things are going on. This chapter might end up being a little shorter but we'll see. As always I really like reviews, they help motivate me to write more. Also this chapter contributes very little to the plot, just so you know. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, added this story to their favorites list and alerts list.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or related characters**

The following week Lovino and Feliciano are in a secluded room. They are sitting on the floor in the middle of the room surrounded by candles.

"Now I want you to light all the candles at the same time, without making flames as tall as me alright?" said Lovino. Feliciano nodded and focused on creating the many small fires. He manages to light them all with reasonable flames, though not all at the same time.

"Not bad, you're getting better at doing this. Now call all the fires back to you and form them into a single flame. Feliciano does this with ease.

"How's this?" he asked. Lovino nods in approval. He moves the candle's out of the way.

"Let's play catch…" he said. Feliciano looks slightly nervous, "Are you sure that's a good idea inside?"

"What do you prefer, to practice away from the others or to risk a little burn damage to a building?" Lovino asked with a mildly irritated tone. Feliciano sighed and tossed the fire ball at his brother. Lovino caught it and sent it back. The two did similar activities for another couple of hours.

"Alright, I think that's enough for today. I have to go meet with the stupid club I was recruited into."

"Have fun, we were going to the Library anyway." Feliciano said.

"Alright."

Lovino arrived in the clubroom to find that it was almost completely empty. The only other member of the Bad Company Club who was there was Matthew.

"Hey kid."

"Hey Lovino, you're here early." Matthew said as he closed the book he was reading. Lovino put his bag on the floor. "I don't think we've actually talked before, what's your deal?"  
>"Well, you know that Alfred is my brother…." Matthew said.<p>

"Yeah, so why do you two have different family names?" Lovino asked.

"Divorced parents, I ended up with my mom and Alfred stayed with dad." Mathew said. "But it's alright, I don't mind. I get to see my dad every other summer." Lovino looked surprised, "Every other summer?"

"Oh…. I don't get to see my dad so often because I live in Canada. I actually am Canadian, it's kinda funny considering the fact that my dad and brother are American."

"How'd that happen?"

"My mom's from Canada, so they were visiting her family when I was born." Lovino was going through his bag, "So how'd you get involved with this crazy-ass bunch?" Matthew rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. "What?" Lovino asked.

"More or less the same as you, a couple of years ago the school accidently had me rooming with Gilbert. Also Francis is my cousin."

"YOU'RE RELATED TO FRANCIS?" As Lovino shouted this, Gilbert kicked the door open.

"We are going on an adventure into town!" he loudly declared.

"How are we going to do that? We can't leave the campus without permission stupid." Lovino responded.

"I can give us a couple hours head start." Francis said, "But they'll come looking for us when the persuasion wears off."

"A couple hours is all we need, Matthew can help us in a pinch but my awesome skills will keep the teachers from finding us." Gilbert said.

"I can't believe we're doing this…." Lovino said as the whole group got on a bus that took Rosewood students from the school campus into town.

"We do this all the time and almost never get caught. Don't be so tense Lovi." Antonio said with a grin as he invaded the Italian's personal space.

"How many times have I told you not to call me Lovi? And GET OFF! You're gonna get us caught!" Francis started laughing. "Do not deny Antonio his fun, you are quite amusing when angered." Lovino shuddered "Stay away from me…." He said quietly. They got off the bus when it arrived at the town's shopping center. Stores lined the street and Lovino was floored by the number of fast food places. The group wandered the area and eventually went into a coffee shop.

"Hey Bella!" Antonio said to a girl with shoulder length blond hair and green eyes. Her hair was decorated with a red ribbon.

"Hello Antonio, I see you guys got a new person." She said noticing Lovino. Gilbert glanced at his roommate who was stupefied into silence.

"What's the matter? Can't talk?" Bella asked Lovino.

"No, nope. I speak, I speak real good…. I'm just waiting for the right time to speak, that's all." He said awkwardly. She smiles at him, "How's that working for you?"

"Good, you'll know when the right time has come because what I say will be the most amazing thing you ever hear."

Hours later Gilbert and Francis were still laughing at how Lovino handled himself around the Belgian.


	10. The Passing Months and Brewing Trouble

**Hello people, I just had a two hour long epic fail fest! So to make myself feel better I give you another chapter of Feliciano's Fire! Writing this story makes me feel better for some reason. Anyways, I forgot to make an "it's over 9,000" joke in the author's note of the last chapter. That is something I had been planning on too… In any case, thank you to everyone who added this story to their favorites/ alerts list and who reviewed. Reviews are always appreciated. Get ready for this, it'll probably be a long one. This chapter will have scenes from every month of time that I was going to skip. The scenes are added for kicks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or related characters.**

**September**

Gilbert dragged the Bad Company Club minus Elizabeta and Matthew out to the mall.

"Why do we have to do this?" Lovino asked. Gilbert grinned "There's a school dance next week, we all need to look nice." Lovino scoffed.

"No way in hell am I going to some stupid dance thing."

"Not even if Bella was your date?" Francis asked with a coy smile. Lovino turned bright red, "W-well maybe I'd go then….." Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio laugh Roderick just shook his head.

"Who are you going with, Gilbert? As of late I don't see anyone lining up to be in your company." Roderick said. Then it was Lovino's turn to laugh.

**October**

"Dudes! We should make a haunted house!" Alfred shouted. Arthur and all the older guys gave him a strange look. "Arthur here can summon ghosts from his spell book and we all know scary things from home countries, so it would be great!" explained Alfred. Yao sighed, "And how do you suggest we get the materials to build this haunted house?"

"Uuuhhh….. I dunno."

"I think having a haunted house wouldn't be a bad idea, it could be a good way to foster trust between Rosewood Academy and the community." Said Kiku. Arthur nodded "That's true, given how much trouble there's been between the gifted and normal people."

"So how are we going to cast this thing?" Ludwig asked. Alfred grinned, "Feliciano can be the murder victim."

"What? I don't want to be a murder victim! I'm young and have too much to live for!" Feliciano screamed to plead his case. Alfred just laughed as Ludwig tried to explain that he wouldn't really be killed.

**November**

"What is all this?" Feliciano asked. Matthew smiled, "Its Thanksgiving dinner, since most countries don't have whatever equivalent holiday at the same time we don't actually get a long enough break to go home."

"Yeah, so do you want to join us?" Alfred asked. Feliciano nodded, "Sure, it smells good and there's no possible way you two can eat all this alone." Alfred and Matthew exchanged glances and then burst out laughing. Feliciano stood there looking confused.

**December**

"Hey, Feliciano! We got letters from home!" Lovino said as his little brother came downstairs.

"Really? What is it? What is it?" Lovino opened the first envelope. "It's from Marcello…. Mama and Papa must have addressed it for him…" Lovino read the letter out loud:

"_Lovi and Feli, How are you? We've all missed you at home. Are there any pretty girls there? I wish I could go to that special school and find out for myself. We're all going to miss you for the Christmas celebrations. Love, your little brother Marcello" _

"Aww…. How sweet." Feliciano once his older brother was done. Lovino shook his head and smiled "He's gonna find a lot of trouble if he's already that obsessed with girls."

**January**

"What d'ya got there Lovino?" Matthew asked. Lovino looked slightly embarrassed, "I'm not a little kid anymore…." He said with little conviction, as he looked into the box he held. "That doesn't answer my question…" said Matthew. Lovino sighed.

"There presents, in Italy we wait until Epiphany to get our presents…." Matthew smiled, "It's nice that your family thought of you, eh? So don't grumble about not being a little kid."

"I guess you're right…."

**February**

The entire Bad Company Club waited in the bushes as Lovino went to talk to the Belgian girl.

"Hello Lovino, what can I do for you?" Bella asked with a smile. Lovino looked around nervously for a little while.

"Do iiiiittt…." Gilbert whispered so only the people next to him could hear. The Belgian tilted her head to the side slightly as Lovino swallowed hard "Bella…. Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Sure. What time will we go?"

"How about Thursday at six?"

"Sounds good." At that moment Gilbert burst out of the bushes cheering loudly, the other members of the club also left their hiding spots to clap. Lovino started shooting fire at them faster than they could interpret what was happening.

"Antonio, grow us some cover! Elizabeta! Neutralize his gift! For the love of all things Holy, awesome and adorable, neutralize his gift!" Elizabeta just laughs as she runs away from the fire.

"Consider this payback for the prank you pulled on me the other day!" she said with a mischievous grin. 

**March**

Feliciano was sitting down by himself, it was another training day and he was just waiting.

"Why hello Feliciano, are you going to sit here by yourself or are you going to give that demonstration that I've been asking you for?" Mr. Johnson asked. Feliciano smiled, this was what he had been waiting for.

"Certainly." He said as he got up. He then conjured several large fires in different colors around him. The other students stopped and stared in awe as the fires danced around each other. Mr. Johnson's jaw dropped in surprise as Feliciano made his demonstration. Lovino smirked smugly, "So, did I do a good job helping him?" he asked. The teacher just nodded as Feliciano ended the display by causing the flames to take the shape of a giant butterfly. Feliciano took a bow as the other's applauded his efforts.

**April**

Lovino wondered what he was doing at this stupid gathering, all he knew is that Gilbert insisted that it was important otherwise Arthur wouldn't have asked members of the Bad Company Club to be there.

"Alright British-bastard what did you want to talk to us about?" Lovino asked. Arthur Kirkland rolled his eyes but didn't say anything to address the Italian's attitude. "Well as some of you may know, the Society for the Betterment of Humankind has been snooping around, looking for new people to add to their collection of pawns." Gilbert's eyes widened in shock, Francis looked down, Antonio started freaking out and clinging to Lovino. Yao looked worried, Ivan looked grim and Kiku continued to stare with an unreadable expression.

"Get off me! Now what's the Society for the Betterment of Humankind?" Lovino asked as he pushed Antonio off of him. The others gave him a weird look.

"The Society for the Betterment of Humankind is a group of people that believe those who are gifted are a threat to the existence of normal people. They seek to either kill or control us, and when I say control I mean mind control. They use gifted people as the weapons to wage war against Giftedkind." Ivan explained. Arthur nodded and took over the explanation, "They exert control over masses of gifted people by convincing those gifted with mind control or magic to join their ranks. They do this by exploiting feelings of self-doubt in some and by promising a better place in society to others. Now, recently I was sent to investigate a disturbance nearby the school and I found out that the Society for the Betterment of Humankind is planning an attack on Rosewood Academy. They believe destroying this school is key to 'ending the domination of mankind by the gifted'." Lovino looked somewhat afraid, "But whoever sent you…. They're doing something about this right?"

"Well yes, but they didn't really listen to me when I said they would need a bigger force." Arthur said looking frustrated.

"So why did you gather us here Arthur?" Elizabeta asked.

"Quite simple, I wanted to gather a group of capable students together in case the teacher's fail." The others looked surprised.

"You mean to say, that we aren't going to sit on our asses and let those people destroy this place?" Gilbert asked, raising an eyebrow. Arthur nodded, and then put his hands behind his back as he started pacing. "I'm actually going to try and get some of the upperclassmen involved as well, but I thought I'd ask all of you first because most of us are in the same classes and we all know each other pretty well. So what do you say? Will you take up arms if necessary to prevent disaster?" he asked as he stopped and faced the others.

"You kidding? I've been waiting for a good reason to actually beat the shit out of someone with my gift!" Gilbert said with his mad grin.

"We gotta stick together when faced with a threat like this, so I'm in." said Antonio.

"Me too, we'll probably be seriously outnumbered so I can turn the enemy against itself." said Francis.

"I'll make them dead." Ivan said with his creepy smile.

"I will also join the cause." said Kiku.

"Same here." said Yao.

"Me too." said Elizabeta. Arthur looked at Lovino "And you?" Lovino shifted from side to side then sighed, "I guess I'll help too…."

"So we're all in agreement? Great, meet me back here in three days." Arthur said. The sophmores then went their separate ways to absorb what just happened.


	11. Preparations

**Good evening, I'm so happy that everyone has taken an interest in this story. I can't believe that I have written this much in such a short time, I really would like to thank everyone for their reviews and hope for continued feedback. Last chapter I got a couple reviews regarding the month skip thing; I don't really plan on removing it but I may upload a new version of the chapter with smoother transitions. The reviewer said it was a little fast and I think smoothing it out may fix that, but there was going to be a skip because if there wasn't one the story wouldn't move. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or other media that inspired this story**

The three days passed and the sophmores of the Bad Company Club and Arthur Kirkland's group were meeting again. They waited quietly for Arthur to arrive with the upperclassmen.

"What's taking him so long, if there's one thing Kirkland's known for its being stupidly punctual…" Gilbert said as he shifted around uncomfortably. Everyone looked just as on edge as he was, there was tangible feeling of dread throughout the school's staff and the students in the high school were keenly aware of it. Lovino did his best to make sure that Feliciano was unaware of the situation. He knew that it was for the best to keep his brother in the dark due to his volatile gift. Gilbert also worked to make sure his brother was unaware. Lovino was amazed by how well everyone hid their anxiety around the younger kids. The door creaked as it opened and everyone turned to look as Arthur entered the room followed by Roderick and two people Lovino didn't recognize. One was girl with short blond hair and the most impressive assets Lovino had ever seen "I bet Gilbert asked her if those were real when he first met her…" he thought to himself. The other was an effeminate boy with blond hair that fell to his jawline. Lovino noticed that the boy's cloths, along with his hair length and the way he carried himself made him more feminine.

"Feliks, I see you are wearing boy's cloths today…." Ivan said cooly. Feliks looked up at the Russian, "Oh my God this totally isn't the time to argue about fashion."

"As you can see, most of the upperclassmen did not heed my call to action, so we have Feliks and Yekaterina…." Lovino looked exasperated, "All we have are a girl and a girly guy? How are we supposed to prevent disaster with that?" Gilbert put a hand on Lovino's shoulder, "We are very lucky Feliks is one of the two, as odd as he is."

"Why?" Lovino asked, confused by his roommates lack of egomania at the moment.

"As awesome as I am, even I have to admit that Feliks is the smartest student at Rosewood Academy." Lovino's expression went from plain confusion to being confused after eating something particularly sour.

"B-but you're our age!" Lovino half-shouted. Feliks rolled his eyes, "It isn't hard to like, skip a grade or two when you're way smarter than everyone your age. "Anyways, we need to strategize. It's possible that Arthur's predictions are totally going to come true and we'll have to defend the school. I've tried to get more of the seniors involved but they don't listen to me because I, like cross-dress occasionally. But there aren't very many of the older students that would be a lot of help anyway, as much as we don't want to endanger the younger students there are some who will have to be involved if we actually want to stand up to the threat."

"Alright, who do we need?" Elizabeta asked.

"Natalia Arlovskaya, Alfred F. Jones, Matthew Williams, Ludwig Beilschmidt, and Feliciano Vargas." Said Feliks.

Gilbert, Lovino, Francis and Ivan cried out in unison, "What!"

"You can't get Natasha involved! She'll force me into some kind marriage contract!" Ivan practically whined.

"I refuse to allow my little brother to be exposed to be subjected to such trauma! He's just a kid and not ready for what he might see in the fight…. And for that matter, neither is Birdie! He's the youngest of that list." Gilbert said in a frenzy, Francis nodded emphatically. "I agree with Gilbert about Mattie, he is too young for such a thing. And being forced to harm other people would damage his mind! Alfred could probably bounce back, but he could get hurt too!"

"I'm backing out, if want to force my little brother to get in your stupid fight then I'll leave and take him with me, not only is it a threat to his safety but to all of yours!" Lovino said as he started walking away.

"WHA? Like, hold on!" Feliks yelled as he ran over and grabbed Lovino's arm.

"What the hell do you want?"

"You and your little brother are totally integral to us succeeding, there aren't a lot of powerful Class A gifted who are good enough with their powers to be effective in a fight. I've already taken the losing control bit into account and you should be able to like, make sure that he doesn't lose control. We need as many people as we can get! You, Arthur, Ivan, Yao, Gilbert, Antonio and I are the only Class A's we've got right here, right now. Antonio's power is plant manipulation and I'm a tecknopath so they hardly count as Class A." Said Felkis, sounding almost desperate, Lovino looked as though he was considering what he heard.

"Besides, if you were planning on trying to go back to your home country you'd have to fight anyway." Said Arthur. Lovino swore under his breath, "Fine, but my little brother does not leave my sight."

"I think that's a prerequisite all of us with young family members involved can agree on." Said Francis. At that moment Feliks's phone started ringing. He looked at it briefly and then turned to address the others, "It seems our worst fears have come to light, we have to protect the school." There was stunned silence among the teens. "We need to start preparations now. I suggest you let the kids know what's happening."

A few minutes later, Francis, Lovino, and Gilbert went to Alfred and Matthew's room where the four pre- teens were playing video games together. The older boys glanced at one another. Francis sighed and stepped forward. "Boys, we need to talk to you." Alfred paused the game. Feliciano knew that this couldn't be good news. He noticed that his brother had been edgy the past few days, more than he usually was at least. According to Ludwig, Gilbert was also having out of the ordinary odd moments.

"What is it?" Matthew asked.

"Lately the tensions between the gifted and the normal people have been getting worse. The Society for the Betterment of Humankind is planning on attacking the school."

"That's crazy. There are plenty of powerful teachers here. Even the really-really old science teacher could take those bozos on." Alfred said in his usual self -assured tone of voice.

"This isn't a joke Alfred, teachers have already been sent to deal with the problem. Sadly they didn't do as awesomely as they were supposed to do. Arthur gathered a handful of us high-school students together to try and defend the school, but there aren't enough of us. This guy named Feliks decided that all of you need to be a part of this force if we are to succeed." said Gilbert. The reactions of the boys were varied, Alfred looked like he just won an unlimited supply of candy. Matthew looked worried about the situation while Ludwig pressed his lips into a thin line as he attempted to process the new information. Feliciano looked afraid.

"Let me get this straight….. there are these bad guys….. they are going to attack the school….. and I was picked to be part of a team defending it…" Alfred's eyes lit up further as he summarized the situation. "I get to be a real hero!" Feliciano's reaction was quite different, "_How could you?"_ Lovino looked confused by his brother's question. "_What?"_ Feliciano stood up, anger mixed with fear written on his face,_ "How could you agree that we would be a part of this? You know that I don't like to use my gift for violent purposes! On top of that I have enough trouble controlling the fire as it is, I'm just starting to get better, and you expect me to be able to get into a fight. A fight where if I lose control I could end up hurting you and all my new friends?"_ Lovino was taken aback by his younger brother's reaction, Feliciano rarely got angry and Lovino was never really prepared for when it did happen. Francis and Gilbert were also surprised.

"_Listen, I know you're upset. I tried to tell that Polish-bastard that there was no way either of us would do this fighting if he insisted on you participating, but said all this stuff about how they need all the help they can get. Plus that Arthur Kirkland said that if we tried to leave we'd end up fighting anyways. I don't really want to do this either. So let's try to be brave, because if the guys do end up attacking the school really bad things will happen to everyone here."_ Feliciano shook slightly as he started crying, "I-I don't want to do this…. I'm afraid of fighting…." Lovino embraced his brother and tried to calm him down as the others watched. None of them wanted to admit that, on some level, they felt the same as the younger Italian.

**Holy hell that was long, I wanted to just say that Poland being really smart and having power over technology were things I thought of for my own amusement. **


	12. The Battle Begins

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while (It's been ten days, can you believe it? O_o) The end of the semester is such a pain…. In any case here's a new chapter. This story's actually almost over, after this one there's only three chapters left. Don't fret though, I'm planning a brief holiday story that takes place within the timespan of this story and I'm starting to get my ideas together for the sequel. I'll post some more info about the fanfiction's I have planned for winter break on my profile. As usual I appreciate reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any media that inspired this story**

Two weeks passed, and all their training did nothing to alleviate Feliciano's fears. Arthur led the group to where their enemy was located.

"W-why are we going to them?" Feliciano asked in a trembling voice. Arthur glanced back at him, "There is a few reasons, first is that we'll have the element of surprise this way, second we won't unnecessarily risk the safety of those who are uninvolved."

"Well, agreeing with what Feliks said puts our relatives at risk." Francis said. Lovino glared at Arthur "Speaking of which, where the hell is he? If he's supposed to be our grand-master planner isn't he going to do something to help us? He didn't even give us some way to get in contact with him."

"Shut up Lovino, no one wants to hear you complaining because you didn't listen to the plan. Feliks didn't give us a radio or anything because any communications like that are easy to intercept. What he's going to do is take control of their security system and bring in reinforcements if we need them." Said Gilbert. There was a terrifying seriousness to the albino about everything regarding this affair. Feliciano thought to himself that Gilbert must have been a soldier or something in a past life. They stopped as soon as the building was in sight.

"Alright, remember what Feliks told us. We need to infiltrate the base as quietly as possible so we are going to separate into groups of two or three." Said Roderich. "Naturally the Vargas brothers will be together, I will be with Elizabeta." They all formed into groups.

"What about Mattie?" Alfred asked. Matthew turned to his older brother, "I talked with Feliks and Arthur about this…. It would be easier if I go alone."

"Why?" Francis asked. Matthew sighed, "Because it's easier for me to avoid being caught when I'm alone. It's a hassle for me to try and stay in physical contact with someone I'm with and try to sneak around."

"Be careful Birdie…" Gilbert said. Matthew nodded and went ahead of the others.

Feliciano couldn't help but make small whimpering noises as they tried to sneak around the old warehouse. Lovino rolled his eyes and whisper-yelled "If you don't stop doing that the bad guys will actually find us!" Feliciano flinched, and then nodded knowing that his older brother was right. They continued on until they found the room they were supposed to go to. In the room were some people sitting at a desk with several monitors. Lovino took a deep breath and let it out slowly. _"Ready to go little brother?"_

"_What happens if I say no?"_ Feliciano whispered. His brother gave him a look that said 'you already know the answer to that.' Feliciano sighed and tried to prepare himself to start a fight with a bunch of adults.

The two boys ran into the room yelling, catching the guards by surprise. After about two minutes the brothers managed to beat the guards in the room, only for more guards to enter due to the commotion. Feliciano looked up nervously, he then turned around and started running toward the other door screaming shrilly

"I SURRENDERRR! DON'T HURT MEEEEEE!" Lovino watched his brother for a second and then started running after him "IF YOU'RE GONNA RUN AWAY DON'T LEAVE ME HERE DUMBASS!"

They arrived in a large room where the others were also fighting guards. Gilbert was taking on basically everyone around him, keeping them at bay with flying chunks of metal. Elizabeta and Roderich stuck together and oddly enough Elizabeta was the one doing most of the fighting. Natalia was doing her best to destroy anyone who got too close to Ivan. The entire scene reminded Lovino of a chaotic dance. "Snap out of it." He thought to himself as he realized that he was staring aimlessly at the scene around him. "Come on, Feliciano. We've got to help them!" Lovino yelled as he went down to join the fight. He heard the sound of someone getting thrown back behind him.

"Be careful there Lovi, if you don't watch your back you'll get hurt." Antonio said after throwing Lovino's would be assailants across the room with plants. "How many times have I told you not to call me Lovi?"

Feliciano goes and fights alongside Ludwig. "It's about time you showed up!" Alfred said. "Y-yeah…" Feliciano said as he dodged the enemy's attacks. "I don't wanna do this…. I can't do this…." He thought to himself. Feliciano then ran and found a place to hide.

"I guess your little brother wasn't cut out to be a fighter…." Francis noted. Lovino looked around and couldn't find Feliciano, "DAMMIT!" he yelled as he attempted to make up for his brother's absence. Everyone was so engrossed with defending themselves that only Feliciano noticed the large number of thugs that joined the fight.

**Confession time, I suck at writing fights. I hope you all found the chapter to be adequate.**


	13. Surrounded

**Hello again, I haven't updated in a couple of days. There isn't much for me to say here except happy holidays.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any other media that inspired this story**

Feliciano continued to hide as the thugs flooded the room, trying to work up the nerve to at least warn the others of the threat. Alfred looked around during a slight lull in the action.

"Uuuh guys, was the room always this crowded with conscious people?" he asked.

"Now isn't the time for joking around Alfred…" Ludwig said as he worked through ways this could end. The thugs were making no effort to try and attack the students yet, which led Lovino to think that they were waiting for some kind of command to annihilate the students.

"Roderich, are these…?" Elizabeta asked. "They are exactly what you think, we are face to face with some forty brain-washed gifted people who are much older than us and likely are more capable with their abilities."

"What should we do?" Francis asked. Arthur sighed, "Cover me, make sure that I'm not interrupted." Francis nodded, "None of you will attack the magic user." Francis said, using his gift on the brainwashed enemies.

"What about the rest of us?" Lovino asked.

"Francis is powerful, but with this big of a crowd he really can't protect all of us." Said Antonio. Gilbert smirked and stared at the opposition. "Well, I'm sure that we can't stand around here forever. Let's give them a show!" He then proceeded to collapse part of the ceiling on top of the thugs. A fair portion of them dodged and came out unscathed. A few more pulled themselves out of the pile of metal and concrete. Immediately bolts of lightning struck down the closest enemies. "I will end anyone who tries to harm my big brother!" Natalia said fiercely. Ivan looked slightly uncomfortable, "That's alright Natasha, I think I can handle myself…." He said as he froze several of the others. Feliciano heard a sound and turned around to see another one of the brainwashed thugs. "EEPP!" he yelled as he ran out of the hiding place to where the others were. The scene around him was becoming more chaotic by the minute as more and more people flooded into the room. Feliciano just stared in amazement at the fighting that was going on around him. He snapped out of this state after being struck by one of the enemies.

"Are you planning on helping out at all?" Lovino snapped at his younger brother, finding it more and more difficult to conjure enough fire to actually be a threat to their enemy.

Feliciano reluctantly got involved in the fight, pushing the masses back with a wall of fire.

"Nice work dude." Alfred said as he picked up a rather large piece of concrete and threw it at the enemies. The piece stopped in mid-air and went flying back towards Alfred. He shattered the chunk with a single punch. "Well that was easy en-" he said, cut off by being knocked unconscious by another flying chunk of concrete.

"Alfred!" Mathew yelled, giving his location away as he ran to his brother's side. Mathew was similarly dispatched with a smaller piece of building material.

"Crap, there's more of them….." Gilbert said as he continued to fight them off. Lovino was working hard to maintain the wall Feliciano created, as the younger Italian pretty much stopped his efforts. Feliciano watched as the scene unfolded in front of him, he could tell that his brother wouldn't be able to fight for much longer and one by one the students were knocked out or injured so they couldn't continue the fight.

"What can I do? This seems so hopeless….." Feliciano thought to himself as the fight continued around him. Lovino glared at his younger brother, "Are you going to help or what?" He stopped complaining when he noticed something he didn't like, Feliciano seemed to be glowing. The wall of fire started going out in places allowing the enemy to get closer.

"What are you doing Lovino? We are getting swamped! Now isn't the time to take a break!" Gilbert yelled as he fought against another magnetic person. "I can't maintain all of it right now, I also have bigger problems to worry about!" He said as he tried to get his younger brother to calm down. Nothing seemed to work. Francis was knocked into Arthur, disrupting the spell that was being cast.

"DAMMIT I TOLD YOU TO MAKE SURE I DIDN'T GET INTERRUPTED!" Gilbert and his opponent were trying to send the same piece of metal at the other, making it a battle of wills. Gilbert realized he was going to break before the more experienced opposition and dodged left as the sharp piece of metal was sent flying toward him. Unfortunately he dodged a second too late and was clipped in the shoulder.

"Shit!" he exclaimed as he grabbed his injury. He then looked up at the nearest security camera, "Feliks, you had better be on your way over here with backup….." Lovino was still trying to calm his younger brother down, and to some extent it was working. That all changed when Ludwig was bested by one of the thugs.

"Ludwig!" he shouted as his friend fell to the ground. Feliciano felt a surge in energy that he hadn't felt in a long time, he fought to stop the firestorm that was threatening to happen. He hardly noticed anything that was happening around him anymore. "It's no use…. I can't stop it…" Feliciano thought as sparks started to form. The last thing Feliciano heard was his brother calling to Elizabeta before the fire went out of control.

**WOO! I am predictable. I say that because quite a few of the reviewers totally called what was going to happen. I hope that doesn't take away from everyone's enjoyment of the story. EDIT: The holiday story is up, I hope you all like it. **


	14. The Firestorm

**This is the second to last chapter of the story. I can't thank all of you enough for following this story, and I hope that you will like the sequel just as much. As always I appreciate reviews.**

Lovino whirled around to the others and shouted "Get out as fast as you can!"

There was little hesitation to follow the command given that the warehouse was quickly being consumed by the fire. Gilbert broke a hole in the wall for easy escape. "Roderich, grab Ludwig. Everyone! Out this way!" He yelled back at the others. Francis ran over to where Alfred and Matthew were, then took a look around. Yao and Kiku were in no condition to move on their own and Ivan was busy trying to put out some of the fires. Francis crouched on the ground next to Alfred.

"Alfred, wake up!" he said. Alfred's eyes snapped open, and he rose to his feet slowly. "Get Yao and Kiku out of here." Said Francis. Alfred obeyed the command, moving with an unnatural gait towards the two students. "Faster please…" Francis said. Alfred threw the teens over his shoulders and flew out of the hole in the wall Gilbert created. Francis carried Matthew out and was followed by Antonio and Natalia.

Lovino tried to suppress the fire, but was having great difficulty due to his exhaustion. _"Dammit, I don't want to die in a place like this! Especially not accidently at my brother's hands!" _he thought to himself. "Feliciano! Wake up and get a hold of yourself!" he yelled.

"Is there any way either of you can help?" Arthur asked Elizabeta and Roderich. Roderich shook his head dismally.

"There's not much I can do except tell you that the fires won't stop coming until Feliciano exhausts himself. I have to get Ludwig out of here." He said as he picked up his younger cousin and also left.

"I can't get close enough to him to make it stop, and if I project the neutralization field I'll just render Lovino and Ivan useless. Is there anything you can do?" she asked.

Arthur nodded, "It's not much but I think Lovino would benefit from renewed strength." Arthur then rapidly muttered the incantation for a spell. Once it was complete, Lovino felt a strange warm sensation and found it much easier to manage the fire.

"I'm not sure what you did Kirkland, but thanks a lot."

Arthur nodded, "Don't get killed, alright?"

Outside things were not going as well. Gilbert was looking at what had to be the entire staff of this particular branch of the Society for the Betterment of Humankind. "Well damn…" he said.

Alfred put Kiku and Yao down. He then flew at the enemy group as fast as he could, knocking several of them out of the way as he passed. Francis stayed close to Matthew to protect him from any attackers. Natalia electrocuted anyone who got too close to her. Arthur came running out of the building casting spells right and left, determined not to be ineffectual. The students knew that this was no longer a fight to save their school, but a fight to save themselves. If they failed it would mean losing everything and each student continued the fight with that understanding.

Lovino could tell that the fit was almost over. The fires under Feliciano's influence were gradually dimming and no new fire was coming off of the boy. Lovino was relieved, but knew it wasn't time to relax yet. After all, fires didn't need gifted people to burn on. For the first time since encountering him, Lovino was actually grateful for the Russian's presence. Ivan and Lovino put out fire after fire in their own way until everything was out. Feliciano fell to his knees, and then to the floor. Lovino dragged his brother to his feet as best as he could, Ivan just watched the scene.

"Thanks for sticking around and assisting…" Lovino said.

"It was nothing, I was just fascinated by what Feliciano is capable of. I was always amused by his timid-ness, so I was really surprised when this happened." Ivan explained.

Lovino raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Ivan smiled in his typical unsettling way, "Oh nothing, it always amuses me when the most powerful are the most afraid."

"Well sometimes being afraid is necessary…" The two teens left the wrecked building with Feliciano in tow to find yet another battle going on outside.

"Back to work then." Ivan said as he rushed into the fray. Lovino supports from a distance as he waited for his brother to wake up. As all of this was going on, Lovino noticed something on the hill where they all came from. Feliks had arrived; he was in some kind of battle robot straight out of some sci-fi movie. Feliks also brought other students with him, Lovino also noticed that there were some adults who were fighting on the same side as the students. He turned around when he heard a sound coming from behind him.

"Feliciano?"

"What happened?" the younger Italian asked quietly, "Why is it so loud?"

"Back up has arrived, and I think that the teachers escaped. You can go back to sleep if you want." Feliciano nodded and did just that.

The fight didn't last much longer thanks to Feliks' timely arrival and the teachers escaping. The vast majority of the Society for the Betterment of Mankind thugs ran away when faced with a much larger force of powerful gifted people. Yekaterina went around healing the injuries of the other teens while the teachers set up transportation so the tired students wouldn't have to walk back to the school.

Ludwig, who had since regained consciousness simply stared at the skeletal remains of the warehouse,

"What did I miss when I was knocked out?" he asked. Gilbert shook his head

"Something that was simultaneously the most terrifying and awesome thing I have seen in a long time. You stick close with that kid, he obviously cares about you." Gilbert said to his brother gesturing towards Feliciano.

"What do you mean?"

"Well he didn't burn down the building while you were conscious…" Gilbert said as he walked away. Feliciano bounced over to his roommate, "I'm so glad you're alright! I was worried about what happened to you during the fight and then I was afraid of accidently cooking everyone when I lost control of my powers. I'm just so happy everyone's ok now!" he said with a bright smile. Ludwig nodded, and then thought about what his older brother said. "Feliciano, I had a question."

"Hm? What is it?"

"I was wondering if me being knocked out is what caused you to lose control of your powers…"

Feliciano looked at his friend and laughed slightly, "Well kinda. You're my best friend, there was a lot going on and everyone was getting hurt. It was being way too stressed out that caused the meltdown."

"I see." Ludwig said, smiling slightly. At that moment Alfred and Matthew went to see how Feliciano and Ludwig were.

Gilbert watched the whole scene between Ludwig and Feliciano with a satisfied smile, "Your brother is definitely a good influence on my brother." Gilbert said to his roommate.

"What makes you say that?" Lovino asked.

"I haven't seen Ludwig smile at all in years." Lovino nodded slightly, after what they all went through it would be hard to find reasons not to smile.


	15. The End of the Year

**Hello everyone, I am pleased to present the final chapter to Feliciano's Fire. I am really happy that all of you have followed this story and enjoyed it. I hope that you all decide to follow the rest of the series. As usual I appreciate reviews. Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any media that inspired this story.**

The weeks following the encounter were tough for the students involved in the fight. The administration punished the students for leaving the grounds without permission. When receiving their punishments Feliks did his best to convince the teachers that the school's saviors did not deserve to be punished but the school only added him to the list of people that would spend the remainder of the school year in detention.

By the time May came around, Lovino had grown tired of the classmates who declared themselves his fans.

"Lovi, I brought you a snack!" one of the girls said. He rolled his eyes and looked at her.

"Thanks, but I'm not really hungry. Go see if someone else wants it, I want to be alone." The girls giggled and left him. Gilbert was strutting around the campus, quite happy to have an entourage of his own.  
>"Hey Lovino, why are you all by yourself? Scared your fans off?" he asked with his usual grin.<p>

"For your information, I politely asked them to leave. What do you want?"

"Nothing whatever." He said as he walked away followed by the fans. While in detention later that day Lovino tried his best not to make eye contact with the students who were staring at him and the others. Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert were relishing the attention. Alfred also enjoyed the limelight but all of the others were doing their best to either ignore the other students or politely turn them away.

Eventually the last day of school came, and all the students were packing up. Feliciano made mental notes of how the room looked at each stage of packing and each one made him sadder.

"It feels like everything is over…" he said quietly. Ludwig gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this room has been our home for such a long time now…. And we don't know if we'll see each other again next year."

"Don't be ridiculous, you were told when you came here that people around the same age are kept together." Ludwig explained calmly, "If we aren't roommates we will probably living in the same building, on the same floor even. On top of that there is still the library group so there's no need to worry over something that is not even an issue." Ludwig then closed the bag he was packing and smiled at his roommate. "I must say I wasn't sure if we would get along when we first met, but despite your… oddities, I'm proud to say you're my best friend." Feliciano brightened considerably when he heard that and gave Ludwig a hug.

"I'm so happy you think of me as your best friend!" he said with a warm smile. Ludwig rolled his eyes slightly and sighed.

"Alright thank you for the hug, but I'm not quite as contact oriented as my brother so please let me go." He said, reverting to his typical seriousness. Feliciano nodded and obliged. After they finished packing Feliciano took one final look around the room.

"It still makes me sad…. I know!" he said, as he quickly rushed out of the room. Ludwig just looked confused. The bouncy Italian came back into the room holding a digital camera. "I'm gonna take a picture of us here, that way we can always remember our first school year as friends." He said as he removed the small device from its case. After turning it on he went and put an arm around the German, holding the other one out with the camera pointing at them.

"What the?"

"Smile!" Feliciano ordered with a grin, and Ludwig did so. Feliciano took the picture and then looked at it. "Perfect! Take a look!" Ludwig took the camera and looked at the display. The image on the camera summed up their relationship beautifully, Ludwig looked tentatively happy about the situation while Feliciano looked oblivious to any discomfort his friend was experiencing in that moment. Ludwig nodded at Feliciano and handed the camera back.

"Well I think we're done here, we better go get our things to the office." Feliciano nodded and followed his friend out of the room.

Meanwhile Lovino was practically jumping for joy at the prospect of leaving his obnoxious roommate and returning to his native country. His enthusiasm caused him to finish his packing much faster than Gilbert. Said albino German looked up from his work at the lounging Italian.

"Why are you still hanging around? If I remember correctly you said that you'd leave this room as soon as humanly possible this morning." Said Gilbert. Lovino glanced at his roommate.

"I just don't feel like moving my stuff yet."

"Good, I was afraid you randomly had a change of heart and decided that you found me tolerable." he said with a smirk. "But this is good, the Bad Company Club is having one last meeting before Francis, Birdie and Alfred are picked up." Lovino nodded and stared out the window. He then let out a sigh.

"What is this stupid meeting about, bird-bastard?"

"Summer plans… We usually take a moment to see what everyone is planning for the summer. Sometimes we plan group trips if no one is particularly busy." Gilbert said, but then realized that Lovino stopped listening after the first couple words. "Are you planning on talking to Bella before you go?"

"W-wha?"

"I can tell you were thinking about her, the only time you don't look pissed off about something is when she's on your mind." Gilbert explained as he cleared Gilbird's cage of debris. Lovino looked around the room briefly and muttered to himself. He then looked up at the German.

"Do you think I should?"

"Vargas, you have a good chance with this girl and you obviously like her a lot. If you don't set up a way of staying in contact with her you don't know what could happen over the summer. You don't want to waste this kind of chance, believe me." He said in a tone that showed that there was a story to be told, one that Gilbert would never tell.

"Alright… I'll go put my things in the office and then talk with her. I'll see you at the meeting place later." Gilbert nodded and Lovino gathered his things and left.

It was pure luck that Bella happened to be dropping her luggage off when Lovino got there. He smiled and waved at her. She noticed and waved back at him.

"Can you wait here a second? I have to put my stuff in the assigned area." Lovino explained. She nodded and waited for him to finish setting his bags down. "Alright, glad that's over…" he said as he returned to her.

"So what's up Mr. Hero? I haven't really seen you around since the incident with the threat to the school." She said. Lovino scratched his head and looked down slightly.

"That's because I've been up to my eyeballs in detention and stalkers… you would not believe how fast everyone wanted to be friends with us after that mess went down."

"Sounds like a pain." Said Bella with her cat-grin, "Besides that how have you been holding up?"

"Pretty well, I actually came here to see if we could exchange phone numbers or something…." He looked intently at the ground, face turning red in spite of himself, "I'd like to stay in touch over the break is all…" She reached into her purse and found a pad of paper and a pen.

"I would love to exchange contact info." she said as she wrote down her all the ways that he could get a hold of her. When she handed him the paper he chuckled slightly.

"This is a bit more than I expected…" he commented as he tore off the blank half of the paper and wrote down his information. "Here you go, I hope that we talk a lot." She smiled and thanked him.

Shortly after that, the Bad Company Club was in their meeting place. The room was more crowded than usual due to the fact that relatives were also there.

"Alright, so now that we are all here it is time to commence in the annual sharing of Summer Vacation plans. Who wants to go first?" said Francis.

"I'm not doing much… I plan on spending as much time outside as possible. Besides enjoying the weather I'll mostly be relaxing." Antonio said.

"We're spending the first couple of weeks in the country, other than that we have no specific plans." Said Gilbert.

"Al and Francis are spending the summer at my place…."

"Hey, why don't we all try to get together before school starts?" Alfred suggested after his brother mentioned their plans. The others looked at the American strangely.

"Well it's not like we don't have room… I guess the only thing is seeing if Mom's alright with that." Matthew said as he thought about it.

"Well, assuming we could do that who would be coming?" asked Francis.

"We'd certainly come. As long as we end up at school when we're supposed to be there our mom isn't bothered if we stay with friends." Said Gilbert. Feliciano smiled, looked up at his brother, grabbed his shirt, and started begging.

"Please, can we go? Please, please, pleeeaaasse? I promise I'll never ask you a favor again!" Feliciano continued on in this manner as Lovino tried to explain that it wasn't his decision. Eventually the older Italian sighed.

"_If our parents say we can go, we'll go…"_

"_Yay!"_

"I'll see if I can go, I think it would be fun. The only problem is that my parents might not let me because you're all boys." Said Elizabeta.

"I think I'd rather stay home thank you very much. There is no sense in buying a plane ticket to Canada just to get on a plane to the United States a month later." Roderich said. The others rolled their eyes at him.

"So its agreed?" Francis said.

"Damn straight, we're gonna spend time in Canada!" Gilbert shouted enthusiastically. Lovino tried to contain his irritation when Alfred and Feliciano decided to start dancing circles around the group to express their excitement.

The Vargas brothers and Beilschmidt brothers were on the same bus going to the airport. Feliciano was babbling about nothing in particular to Ludwig who looked as though he wouldn't be too upset if the Italian suddenly forgot how to talk. Lovino just stared out the window and tuned his brother's voice out, a skill he got very good at over the years. Gilbert was checking on his pet bird, which was now in a little travel. Once the bus arrived at the airport, the students got off of it and waited for the shuttles to take them to their terminals. Minutes later Feliciano, Lovino, Gilbert, and Ludwig were in the international terminal check in area. Feliciano looked at his friend sadly.

"Well…. I guess that this is good bye for now…"

"Yeah…"

"I'll make sure to send you the picture."

"Thanks…" Ludwig said. Feliciano looked down, he then gave his friend another hug. Gilbert smiled at the scene in front of him.

"Relax Feli, it's not like you won't see him ever again. It'll only be a few months before school starts again, plus if you guys can come on the trip it'll be even shorter." Feliciano nodded at Gilbert. Lovino sighed and held his hand out to Gilbert.

"I'll admit this much, things weren't boring with you around." Said Lovino. Gilbert shook Lovino's hand and smirked at him.

"Likewise, you turned out to be pretty awesome in your own right."

"Well I guess I'll see you whenever we're back in North America." Gilbert nodded. The pairs of boys each went to their respective areas.

As Lovino and his brother walked to their gate, the older Italian couldn't help but remember a line from the speech Feliks gave in front of the student body before graduation.

'Although this was a great triumph, we can be sure that this is only the beginning to something greater.'

The End


End file.
